


Кто я (Who am I)

by Justin_Hill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Dean was Michael's vessel, Established Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know why am I ever writting this, M/M, and he doesn't remember anything, but happy end is coming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что становится с весселем, если в нем побывает такой сильный архангел, как Михаил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто я (Who am I)

***  
  
Меня зовут Дин.   
  
У меня есть брат. Его зовут Сэм. Он очень шумный. По утрам он всегда встает раньше меня и готовит мне завтрак, слушая Металлику. Мой брат подозрительная личность, но, в целом, неплох. Еще у меня есть два друга. Они хорошие. Бобби и Кастиэль. Бобби разрешил мне пожить у него, пока «все не уляжется». Не знаю, о чем он.  
  
Каждый день, когда мы садимся завтракать, Кастиэль и мой брат обмениваются странными взглядами. Мне кажется, что они чего-то недоговаривают. Я знаю, что Сэмми мне врет. Он говорит, что все хорошо, но я ему не верю. Никто не верит. Поэтому я думаю, что мой брат – подозрительная личность.  
  
Сейчас Сэма нет. Он опять уехал по работе. Я не стал спрашивать, куда. Наверное, он удивился. Ну и пусть. Я устал уже спрашивать. Он каждый раз называет новый город. Я все равно не запоминаю. Не знаю, что он там сейчас делает.  
  
Кастиэль ставит передо мной чашку горячего чая. Не люблю чай. Хочу кофе. Но Кастиэль говорит, что мне его нельзя. Потому что тогда не подействуют витамины, которые он заставляет пить каждый вечер. Кастиэль – хороший друг. Но витамины я сегодня все равно пить не буду. Назло всем им. Пусть не думают, что они одни что-то скрывают.  
  
***  
  
Сегодня утром идет дождь. Я люблю дождь. Он напоминает мне о шелесте крыльев. Чепуха, конечно, у людей нет крыльев. Но иногда мне снится, что у меня – были. Сегодня мне ничего не снилось. Может, потому что я не выпил те витамины, а спрятал их? Зато голова не болит. Иногда я специально прячу белые «кнопочки» под подушку. Потому что когда мне снится что-то, у меня потом сильно болит голова. Словно кто-то с силой бьет в огромный колокол в голове.   
  
Кастиэль хочет уйти, но я тяну за рукав свитера.   
  
– Я хочу побыть здесь еще.  
  
Кастиэль кивает, и мы возвращаемся на место. Кастиэль – сильный парень. Если быть честным, то он не парень. Он – ангел. И у него есть крылья. Хотя он говорит, что потерял их. В тот день, когда я обрел свои. Но это не так. Они у него есть. Цвета топленого молока, которым он поит меня вечером. Я думаю, это какое-то образное выражение, просто я никак не могу понять его. Кастиэль – хороший друг. Он никогда не врет мне.  
  
Я знаю, что я не тот. Не тот, кто нужен им. Кастиэль часто рассказывает истории, думая, что я сплю. Это тогда, когда я не пью витамины. Тогда мне удается закрыть глаза и всех обмануть. И Кастиэль садится на кровать и рассказывает. И треплет мои волосы зачем-то. Он говорит, что скучает по мне. Тогда мне хочется спросить его: «Почему?» Странно скучать по человеку, когда видишь его каждый день. Но я молчу. И Кастиэль говорит, что очень хочет, чтобы я снова называл его Касом. Как раньше. Тогда.  
  
Но я не помню этого «раньше». Оно снится иногда. Мне всегда снится много событий, но мне кажется, что самое главное от меня ускользает. И тогда я пытаюсь усиленно задержать сон, чтобы понять суть. Мне кажется, что если проникнуть чуть глубже, то я смогу наконец-то все понять. И все встанет на свои места.  
  
Как раньше.  
  
Но этого не происходит. Я всего лишь просыпаюсь. Потому что голова адски раскалывается.  
  
Я думаю, я никогда не смогу называть Кастиэля «Касом». Тогда он поймет, что я не спал. То есть, не пил витамины. А он всегда расстраивается, когда я не пью их. И еще не смогу называть его так, потому что он ангел. Он него силой веет за километр.  
  
С крыльца нас зовет Бобби. Он – тоже хороший. Иногда он плачет. Я несколько раз слышал. Он говорит, что я ему как сын. Наверное, так и есть. Несмотря на то, что мы не родственники, мы с ним больше похожи, чем с Сэмом.   
  
Хотя бы потому, что он – тоже в инвалидном кресле.  
  
***  
 _  
– Ха! Отец думает, что ты девчонка!  
  
– Неправда все. Он не приезжал. Где ты это взял?  
  
– Ты прав. Прости. Из соседского дома._  
  
Вспышка.  
  
 _– Дин, нет! – срывающийся крик, полный боли и отчаяния.  
  
– Да, мать вашу, я согласен! Михаил, сукин сын, чего же ты ждешь?  
  
Свет. Яркий свет заполняет изнутри. Последнее, что я вижу – выражение отчаяния и дикой боли на любимом лице._  
  
Вспышка.  
  
Я просыпаюсь. Голова опять болит. Откидываюсь на подушки. Скоро должен придти Кастиэль. Когда мне что-то снится, я всегда кричу. Сейчас, наверное, тоже кричал.  
Слышу тихие шаги. Дверь в комнату открывается. Кастиэль присаживается на край кровати и кладет руку мне на лоб. Так я тоже засыпаю. Зачем тогда эти проклятые витамины? Бобби говорит, что тогда я вспомню все. Не хочу. Это слишком больно.   
  
Теплая ладонь согревает. Тепло как будто разливается по телу. Так бывает, когда горячее молоко пьешь. Я уже почти закрываю глаза, когда вижу силуэт Сэма. Он стоит, прислонившись к косяку. Из-за лунного света видно, как по его щекам текут слезы.  
  
Я поворачиваюсь на другой бок, выбираясь из-под теплой ладони. Глаза слезятся. Утыкаюсь носом в подушку.  
  
Я не тот.  
  
***  
  
 _– Что здесь произошло?  
  
– Я вышел…ненадолго.  
  
– Я же сказал: ни шагу из дома, следить за братом._  
  
Вспышка.  
  
 _Я сижу на полу, прислонившись к ногам сидящего на кровати. Человек смотрит какую-то муть по Discovery. Я бы даже сказал, заинтересованно смотрит, если бы ловкие пальцы не перебирали нежно мои волосы.  
_  
Вспышка.   
  
_Хижина. Пахнет плесенью, сыростью и лесом. Старик с проплешиной и топором снова надвигается на нас. Я замахиваюсь железным ломом, но напрасно: призрак вспыхивает и с воплем исчезает. Сэмми, успел… Я падаю на колени рядом с окровавленным телом.  
  
– Ты слышишь меня? Черт тебя подери, ответь мне!  
  
В ответ слышу лишь облегченное:  
  
– Ты цел.  
_  
Вспышка.  
  
Просыпаюсь. Не люблю такие сны. После таких снов, я не знаю, как смотреть в глаза всем, особенно Кастиэлю. Мне кажется, что он способен видеть насквозь. Поэтому я отворачиваюсь. И тогда он грустит еще больше, чем всегда. Он ничего не говорит. Но я-то вижу.  
  
Я знаю, что они все скучают по тому Дину. Который был раньше. Я часто замечаю, как Сэм, рассказав что-то, растерянно поджимает губы. Я знаю, что это означает. Я изучил их жесты наизусть. Это значит, что Сэм ожидал от меня другой реакции.   
  
Нет.   
  
Не от меня.  
  
От Дина.  
  
***  
  
Кастиэль тоже грустит. По нему сложно читать, он не такой как Сэм. Но я заметил. Когда он поворачивается ко мне, то взгляд у него всегда мягкий, словно светящийся. Но когда он отворачивается, я замечаю, что взгляд словно тускнеет.   
  
Иногда, совсем редко, мне кажется, что он позволяет себе сделать что-нибудь. Например, когда мы вечерами смотрим на дождь. Люблю осень. Это сезон дождей. Иногда я что-то ему говорю, а из-за шума не слышно. И когда он наклоняется, чтобы ответить, мне чудится, будто он невзначай касается губами моего виска. Не знаю, почему я это терплю. Я боюсь сказать ему, что так не следует делать. Это… неправильно. Но я думаю, тогда он расстроится.   
  
Хотя он и так расстраивается. Ведь я – не он.  
  
  
На завтрак опять фасолевый суп. Сэм еще не приехал из города. Обычно по воскресеньям мой брат ездит в магазин. Он покупает продукты на неделю вперед.   
  
Кастиэль ставит передо мной тарелку.   
  
Рука у него дрожит.  
  
***  
  
Сегодня мы снова выходим на улицу. Кас придерживает меня за плечи, чтобы я не упал. Он говорит, что полгода – слишком долго и пора уже избавляться от кресла.  
  
Когда мы выходим во двор, подъезжает Сэм. У него черный «ниссан». Он говорит, что это его машина. Хотя я несколько раз видел, как он сидит на переднем кресле черной Импалы. Не том, что водительское, а которое рядом. Сидит и грустно смотрит вперед. Как будто ждет чего-то. И иногда включает Металлику на полную громкость.  
  
Бобби всегда волнуется, когда видит моего брата в таком состоянии. Обычно он выгоняет Сэмми из машины и говорит, что в доме опять потек кран. Я думаю, это не так. Просто Бобби отчего-то не хочет, чтобы брат сидел в этой машине.  
  
Она красивая.   
  
Я бы тоже себе такую купил.  
  
Когда я говорю это Кастиэлю, он улыбается.  
  
***  
  
 _– Выйдешь за дверь – можешь больше не возвращаться!_  
  
***  
 _  
– Что ты такое?  
  
– Ангел Господень._  
  
***  
  
 _– Ты нужен мне. Сукин ты сын, как же ты нужен мне.  
  
– Ди-ин… – на выдохе. Обнимает.   
  
– Не смей, слышишь. Никогда не смей рисковать своей шкурой.   
_  
Вспышка.   
_  
– Мама…  
  
– Спокойной ночи, малыш. Ангелы наблюдают за тобой._  
  
Вспышка. _  
  
– Дин, нет! – срывающийся крик, полный боли и отчаяния.  
  
– Да, мать вашу, я согласен! Михаил, сукин сын, чего же ты ждешь?_  
  
Вспышка.  
  
Я проснулся, весь в поту, сел на кровати и сижу. Сердце в груди колошматит как бешенное. Сегодня ночью со мной опять сидел Кастиэль. Я это знаю. Когда он рядом, мне всегда снится чуть больше, я себя потом опустошенным чувствую.  
  
***  
  
После обеда я люблю сидеть на улице и кидать ножик в стену амбара. Этот ножик мне подарил брат. Он сделан из железа и очень острый. Я кидаю его в стенку, а потом подхожу и вытаскиваю из чуть прогнивших деревяшек. В такие моменты легче думается. Сны… зачем вообще человеку сны? Кастиэль говорит, что ему ничего не снится. Хотя он и не человек вовсе.   
  
И почему мои сны в таком странном порядке? Как можно вспомнить прошлое, если оно так сумасшедше раскидано? Кроме того, какой прок от таблеток, когда я вспоминаю эпизоды, но не помню лиц, имен, не испытываю никаких эмоций? Все проходит одним потоком. Наутро и без того жалкие обрывки сна и вовсе теряют всякую четкость. Толку от всего этого никакого.  
  
Я не помню ничего.   
  
Я даже не помню, кто я.  
  
Первое, что я увидел, когда открыл глаза – потолок. Он был белым и в трещинах. Типичная городская больница. Я пробыл там почти два месяца. Два месяца там, и шесть – здесь, у Бобби. Врачи говорят, что это временно, и память вернется. Сэм верит. И Кастиэль верит. Кастиэль говорит, что он это знает точно, и все наладится.  
  
Хотел бы я быть так уверен. Я точно знаю только несколько вещей. Первое, что заново учиться ходить – штука весьма неприятная. Второе: сны – это больно. И третье: кидание железного ножа в деревянную стену здорово успокаивает нервы.  
  
Все остальное я не знаю. Я вынужден полагаться на те сведения, которые предоставляют окружающие. И в первую очередь, на знание врачей, которые сказали, что Сэм – мой брат. А потом Сэм сказал мне, что у меня есть друзья. Вот так я и очутился тут.  
  
Когда Сэм брал меня с собой в город, я часто смотрел на людей и пытался представить, что бы они делали, если бы потеряли память. Не знать, кто ты, не очень здорово. Но Сэм меня выручил. Он рассказывает мне всякие истории. Про меня, про нас с ним. Он говорит, что мы убивали демонов. Звучит дико. Но я достоверно знаю три вещи. В остальном я вынужден доверять окружающим.   
  
Остается надеяться, что Сэм знает, о чем говорит.  
  
Ножик вошел на половину в прогнившую доску. Пытаюсь вытащить, но он застрял сильно. Оглядываюсь и замечаю, что ко мне приближается Кастиэль. Он без усилий достает нож, протягивает его мне и говорит:  
  
– Пойдем, Дин?  
  
И тогда я просто говорю:  
  
– Пойдем.  
  
***  
  
Вообще я редко говорю. С Кастиэлем, с Сэмом, с Бобби. Хотя нет. С Бобби часто. Мне жаль его. Когда я на него смотрю, в груди появляется щемящее чувство. Наверное, это сострадание. Ведь я теперь хожу.   
  
А он – нет.  
  
Иногда мы вместе играем в шахматы и пьем пиво. А Сэмми и Кастиэль сидят рядом и молча следят за игрой. Сегодня тоже такой вечер. По телевизору показывают какую-то передачу. Обычно Сэм смотрит бейсбол. А сейчас Сэм увлеченно читает что-то в своем ноутбуке, а Кастиэль смотрит Discovery. Я рассеяно слежу, как камера фиксирует разные физические процессы со скоростью двадцать тысяч кадров в секунду. А потом это все показывают в замедленной съемке.   
  
Красиво.  
  
– Проиграл, голубчик, – ухмыляется Бобби. Хм.  
  
– Как насчет реванша? Завтра?   
  
– Конечно, сынок, – Бобби отъезжает от стола и поворачивается к Сэмми. – Ну, чего ты там выкопал?  
  
Сэм и Бобби начинают тихо переговариваться. Наверно, насчет работы Сэмми. Я осторожно поднимаюсь с кресла. Кастиэль тоже встает с дивана, подхватывая меня под локоть.   
  
По лестнице мы поднимаемся молча.  
  
– Посиди со мной, – прошу я Кастиэля, когда он уже собирается уходить. – Это лучше, чем витамины. Пожалуйста.  
  
Ангел качает головой. Хочется выть. Сжимаю одеяло так, что рукам больно. Я не могу так дальше. Я отчаянно хочу контактов. Хочу, чтобы они не смотрели на меня с плохо скрываемой болью. Я устал ходить с клеймом «не тот». Но не могу себя пересилить. Боль слишком сильная, жгучая, особенно когда снится один и тот же сон. Про Михаила. Это единственное имя, которое я запоминаю. Тогда кажется, что грудную клетку раскаленными щипцами раздирают.  
  
Кастиэль возвращается с кухни со стаканом молока и витаминами. Я послушно глотаю их, пытаясь заглушить глотком теплого молока горькую обиду.   
  
Когда я засыпаю, я чувствую, как сухая теплая ладонь ложится мне на лоб.  
  
***  
 _  
– Послушай брата, в кои-то веки я с ним согласен!  
  
– Нет, это ты послушай меня! Мне плевать, что он тебе наплел, ясно? Это моя жизнь, так хоть тут не лезьте не в свое дело!   
  
– Не в свое дело? Парень, очнись! Ты выбрал не самое удачное время для того, чтобы растерять остатки своих мозгов и влюбиться.   
  
– Пошли вы все! – хлопаю дверью. Вечерний воздух ненамного помогает успокоиться.   
_  
Вспышка.  
  
 _– Мне…нужна помощь.  
  
– Нет, не нужна.  
  
– Да, ты прав. Просто мне скучно. Ну что, составишь компанию?_  
  
***  
 _  
– Ты извини. Мы не думали, что все так выйдет.  
  
– Все в порядке, Дин.  
  
– Нет, не в порядке. Ты вернулся весь в крови, хотя обратная дорога была без пассажиров. Черт возьми, неужели ты даже не злишься на нас, двух идиотов?  
  
– На что? Я понимаю вас. Вы хотели спасти своих родителей…  
  
– … и чуть не потеряли тебя.  
  
– Дин, я не понимаю, почему ты так переживаешь. Главное было, чтобы вы успели…  
  
– Главное, что ты жив, идиот._  
  
Хватаю ртом воздух. Прислушиваюсь.   
  
Тишина. Спускаюсь на кухню, чтобы запить этот дурацкий ком в горле. Взгляд скользит по кухонным полкам, задерживается на белой баночке. Там те самые таблетки, которые в меня впихивает Кастиэль. Интересно, что будет, если их всех одним махом прикончить? Один-два-три. На каждую ступень по витаминке, запивая прихваченной с кухни бутылкой воды. Семь-восемь. Это все ложь. Что все будет скоро и хорошо. Скоро – это когда шоу только началось, и через пять минут реклама. Одиннадцать. Закончились. Голова касается мягкой подушки, и комната словно плывет.   
  
Наверное, так умирают.  
  
***  
 _  
– Да, ты прав. Просто мне скучно. Ну что, составишь компанию?_  
  
Вспышка.  
 _  
– Мы найдем отца, слышишь меня, Сэмми? Обязательно._  
  
Вспышка.  
 _  
Тэсса. Коридоры больниц, безумно длинные и непременно однотонные, сводящие с ума своей серостью._  
  
Вспышка.  
 _  
– Сколько тебе дали?  
– Год.   
– Твою мать. Твою мать! _  
  
Вспышка.   
_  
– Кто ты  
– Кастиэль.  
– Это многое объясняет._  
  
Вспышка.   
_  
Сэмми, с алым от крови подбородком._  
  
Вспышка.  
 _  
– Ты мне нужен. Ничего не говори, иди сюда._  
  
Вспышка.   
_  
Кас вежливо смотрит. Такое выражение лица мне знакомо. Когда он не уверен, что понимает о чем речь, то чуть вскидывает подбородок и учтиво смотрит, облизывая нижнюю губу. Зачарованно смотрю на него. На губы. Такие тонкие, легкий изгиб… вот сейчас…  
_  
Вспышка.  
 _  
Горячее дыхание на плече.  
Обжигает._  
  
Вспышка.   
_  
– Не в свое дело? Парень, очнись! Ты выбрал не самое удачное время для того, чтобы растерять остатки своих мозгов и влюбиться.  
_  
Вспышка.   
  
_– Дин, нет! – Сэмми, истекающий кровью. Захария, ублюдок, что ты с ним делаешь? Это был отчаянный шаг. Мы надеялись. Что они нам помогут, подскажут, как убить Люцифера. И вот теперь Сэмми, скорчившийся на полу. Что ты у него отнял? Почку? Легкое? Кас стоит с выражением муки в глазах. Не знаю, кому сейчас больнее – мне, старшему брату, наблюдающему за страданиями младшего, или Касу, попавшему в ловушку, стоящим в центре огненного круга и не могущим помочь.  
  
– Да, мать вашу, я согласен! Михаил, сукин сын, чего же ты ждешь?  
  
Свет. Яркий свет заполняет изнутри. Последнее, что я вижу – выражение отчаяния и дикой боли на любимом лице._  
  
Вспышка.  
  
Я вспомнил.  
  
Черт подери, голова раскалывается. Да еще и в ушах гудит, будто я стою внутри колокола, а в него с огромной силой бьют. Чертовщина какая-то…Сажусь на кровати, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, вцепившись рукой в промокшую майку. Такое ощущение, будто я километр за пять секунд пробежал. Но это все ерунда, сейчас главное не то. Я вспомнил. Я – Дин Винчестер. Охотник. И у меня действительно есть брат. Дуралей тот еще, но вполне приличный. И нихрена не подозрительный. И…  
  
Дверь тихо открывается. Кас.  
  
– Дин? Ты как? – Кас быстрым шагом подходит к кровати.   
  
Я пытаюсь что-нибудь сказать, но язык не слушается, в горле пересохло, словно час назад не я выхлебал полбутылки минералки. Кас присаживается на край, трогает лоб и треплет меня по плечу. Я откашливаюсь.  
  
– Я…  
  
– Опять кошмары? Прости. Если бы я мог…Дин, – Кас сжимает меня в объятьях, словно я – спасательный круг, прислонившись лбом к моему плечу. От отчаяния в его голосе мне хочется разнести все нахрен. Весь этот гребанный мир, весь Гарнизон, и Захарию, черт бы его побрал, который играет чужыми судьбами как хочет. Откашливаюсь снова. Ощущение, будто в горло впились тысячи иголок, но это пустяк. Сейчас не на это надо обращать внимание.  
  
– Я вспомнил.  
  
– Что? – голос звучит почти нейтрально, с нужной степенью заинтересованности, скрывая волнение. Кас всегда хорошо контролировал свои эмоции. Похоже, крылатый недопонял. Беру его за руку, переплетая наши пальцы.  
  
– Дин, зачем… – вот теперь слышна плохо скрываемая боль. Молодец, Дин, умеешь ты найти правильный подход.   
  
– Не отдельный эпизод. Кас, ты не понял. Я вспомнил. Все.  
  
Чувствую, как он застывает. Потом медленно поднимает голову, словно боясь. Выражение его глаз – потрясает. В этот момент я сильнее всего ненавижу Зака и весь этот Апокалипсис. Проект года, мать его. Все эти десять месяцев без меня. Такое впечатление, что боль прочно срослась с его ангельской сущностью, буквально вплавилась в него. Он, наверное, с оболочкой не был так един, как с этим отчаянием. И больше всего мне хочется, чтобы он забыл эти эмоции. Никогда больше.   
  
Не в этой жизни.  
  
– Кас.   
  
Лихорадочно целую его, куда придется: скулы, веки, нос, губы. Цепляясь за его футболку, тяну его на кровать. Я вечность его не касался. Как же хочу сейчас… Не представляю, как он терпел. В спешке скинув майку, прижимаюсь к Касу всем телом, потираясь о него как мальчишка, чувствуя, как его ладони скользят между моих лопаток. Сжать в объятьях, прикусывать губы, цепляться друг за друга и шептать на ухо, как он мне нужен.   
  
Кас чуть заметно дрожит и снова тянется ко мне. Глаза распахнуты, рот приоткрыт, дыхание сбивчивое. Чувствуя, что он уже на подходе, забираюсь рукой под ангельские боксеры. Пары уверенных движений ему хватает, чтобы кончить.   
  
– Ди-ин, – этого хриплого, вечность не слышимого шепота мне хватило, чтобы кончить вслед за ним.   
  
  
***  
  
– Дин, ты понятия не имел, чем это закончится. Это было глупо…  
  
– Я знаю. Но получилось же.  
  
– И все-таки…  
  
– Кас, давай не будем. Я с ума сходил, запертый как в ловушке. Ты не представляешь, каково было видеть вашу боль каждый день.  
  
Кас молчит, задумчиво уткнувшись носом мне в шею. Так уютно, что прошедшие месяцы кажутся чем-то нереальным. Как можно было жить без этого?  
  
– Ты знаешь…я не только это вспомнил.  
  
– А что еще? – Кас чуть отстраняется и смотрит мне в глаза.  
  
– Я вспомнил, что я никогда не делал. Я никогда раньше не говорил тебе, что люблю тебя. Хотя ты говорил это неоднократно, еще тогда, раньше, когда думал, что я сплю. А я как последний трус делал вид, что вижу десятый сон после охренительного секса.  
  
– Дин, я…  
  
– Хватит болтать, иди сюда.  
  
Целуя такие мягкие податливые губы, я вспомнил, что еще я никогда не делал.   
  
Вполне возможно, этим утром уже Бобби с Сэмми будут разбужены включенной на всю катушку Металликой и запахом подгоревшей яичницы.


End file.
